Recently, audio-visual devices each of which is equipped with a communication interface, such as a wired LAN or a wireless LAN, appear, and a transmission of contents, such as a video image, between the audio-visual devices is under development. Currently, a transmission of contents between such audio-visual devices generally takes an approach with which a device transmits data of saved contents or contents distributed in real time via a network, another device receives the data of the contents, and then the contents are viewed and listened.
On the other hand, a system is developed according to a configuration in which a tuner for receiving airwaves (contents data) and a recorder for saving contents data are installed on different devices, and contents data received by the tuner is transmitted to the recorder via a network.
A technology related to such system is proposed, for example, such that, if a communication band required for video recording cannot be secured at the start time of a programmed video-recording, a communication band for video recording is secured from another device occupying the communication band compulsorily or based on a user's operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-90512